Penny for Your Thoughts
by Wendymypooh
Summary: Now that the threat of imminent death is gone, Bella takes a few moments to think about how grateful she is that her family is intact. I wrote this for someone for Fandom Stocking 2014.


Penny for Your Thoughts.

I gazed into the flickering light of the roaring bonfire and sighed contentedly. After weeks of living with the constant knowledge that I, along with everyone I love was living on borrowed time, it was blissfully wonderful to know that the death sentence we all lived under was terminated.

The Volturi had come to Washington to kill us, but their devious plans had been thwarted. Thanks to my favorite sister-in-law, Alice's psychic abilities, we had managed to gather together a pretty impressive number of witnesses to stand with us. Best of all, Alice and Jasper had returned to the familial fold from South America with Nahuel and his aunt Huilen, in tow.

Nahuel was a half vampire, half human hybrid just like mine and Edward's daughter, Renesmee. Nahuel had been conceived by his vampire father, Joham, and his human mother, Pire, who had carried him to term, the same way I had done with Renesmee.

With some doing, we had convinced the Volturi that Renesmee was not a threat to our secret, and they had left. I snorted. Yes, they had eventually left, but not until after Jane, Alec, and Felix had all used their individual 'gifts' to try and rip us apart while Aro, Caius, and Marcus were deliberating on what to do. Fortunately, my newly found shielding ability, coupled with the unique gifts from some of our visiting friends and witnesses, we were able to thwart their attempts, and a bloody battle as well.

I heard a tinkling laugh that I immediately identified as my beloved daughter's. I zeroed my attention in on her location, watching with a growing maternal instinct, as my brother-in- law, Emmett, tossed her high into the air. As my daughter rapidly ascended through the air, I fought to keep from leaping over the bonfire, and throttling Emmett.

Joyous laughter filled the air and I shifted my attention back onto Renesmee, in time to see her do several somersaults in a row, before she landed safely back into Emmett's outstretched arms. With a sigh of relief, I joined in as we all applauded Renesmee's aerial skills, before she bounded down from Emmett's arms and raced over to be scooped up into Edward's arms.

Edward was standing with his parents and our Denali cousins. As he scooped Renesmee up into his arms, I saw my husband glance over in my direction. As if he could read my thoughts from afar, Edward mouth the words, "Are you alright?"

I nodded, and he turned to listen to the story that his father, Carlisle, was currently telling their small group.

My eyes traveled over the small groups of three or four people, resting momentarily on the forms of my extended family members, thinking again, of just how grateful I was that we had survived the Volturi's arrival in Washington.

Just as I was wondering where my best friend, Jacob Black, had disappeared to, I heard a familiar voice ask, " Penny for your thoughts?"

I turned to watch Jacob as he settled himself down on the log next to me, the biggest sub sandwich I'd ever seen held carefully between his two hands. I wrinkled my nose as it picked up the mixed aromas of cold cuts, mayo, spicy mustard, tangy pickles, strong onions, and selection of cheeses.

As Jacob set to work on devouring his sub, I smiled. I recalled many times over the past few weeks, that I had sat with him while he ate. His presence during my pregnancy had been a calming one, and I know that I couldn't have gotten through it without him and Edward by my side.

Little did either of us know, that it had been Renesmee working her charm on us both while she was still in my womb. A special bond that the Quileutes called 'imprinting' had been forming, even before Jacob had set eyes on her. From the moment he first saw her, Jacob's life had been irrevocably changed. 

Initially I wasn't too thrilled with his 'wolfie' claim on my newborn daughter, but now I believe that along it was meant to be. No longer was Jacob tortured with loving me in a way that I couldn't love him back, and I was so grateful for that. Jacob was my best friend. Next to Edward and Renesmee, I loved him most in the whole world, and I was so thankful to still have him in my life.

"Bella? You okay?"

Jacob had finished his sandwich while I was lost in my thoughts, and was now looking at me with concern. I nodded, feeling emotion welling up within me.

"I was just thinking about how lucky I am. Edward and I are married, we have a beautiful daughter, our family is intact, and I have the best friend in all the world. If I haven't said it enough Jacob, I love you. I'm so glad that you are still in my life. I don't know how I could have gone on without you in it."

"Aw Bells," Jacob smiled, "I love you too."


End file.
